Mirrored Erised
by Das ErisedDesire
Summary: Takes place after the movie. It mostly likely will end up as a continuation of the film, except less PG. It started out as an idea that ran through my head. I am curious on where it will take me as this is my first fanfiction that I have written since I stopped 5 years ago. This story is put on hold with no plans in the near future to continue it. It will be continued in the future
1. In The Beginning (1)

I am just going to apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I have five more pages already written but I really wanted to have a chapter break before Nick got done in. I will probably in the next few days add more content to this chapter so it will not be as short. I will take any and all constructive criticism on this story. I will warn you that once I get all of the rest that I have written, typed up and uploaded it might be a while before new content is published due to the fact that I will only write when I am in the mood to and/or when I get a good idea for the story, but never fear for I will finish the story one day. If you see any typos, grammar errors, mistakes in the plot or story, or anything else feel free to point them out so that I can fix them. The text in brackets is narration. [Imagine the text in the brakes is like the typing that appears on the screen in a movie]

 **Disclaimer:** Since I don´t see a large amount of money entering my accounts, I think I can safely assume that I **do not** own the 1 billion dollar grossing film Zootopia.

* * *

It was only a week after Nick had graduated from the Police Academy, that the apartment next to Judy´s became available. (The two noisy neighbors still lived in the apartment on the other side). Nick immediately seized the opportunity to be closer to his new friend, not to mention that, despite the apartment being small and meager, it still was an upgrade from his last place of residency. On top of which it the rent was also cheaper.

~+{}+~

[One week later]

[Friday, at midnight]

[Nick had just finished his second week at the Z.P.D..]

The entire operation had been a walk in the park so far. The lock? Ha! A three year old pup could have picked. He hadn't even come across a single squeaky floorboard. Now all that remained was to dump the liquid on the target, leave the message, and get the hell out of there. The intruder slowly crept near the bed upon which a red colored male fox lay in deep sleep, though not for much longer he thought to himself with a grin. He took another step, stepping on a soft object lying upon the floor causing him to start to slip before regaining his balance. He fearfully eyed the the liquid in the flask he was carrying as it sloshed dangerously near the lip. He peered at the floor, discovering he had stepped on a small throw rug. He took the last step, raised the container above the fox and began to tip the flask.

* * *

I will upload the second part of the chapter, hence the 1 in the title in this chapter, tomorrow.

Desire on and Desire out.


	2. In The Beginning (2)

A few things that I was going to be doing today did not happen so I was able to type this up on the same day as the first part. So I decided to be nice and just post it because, to be be honest, the first part of chapter one was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. Do not worry for the rest of the chapters should be much longer.

* * *

Nick awoke with a shout due to the glass of ice cold water being dumped upon him. ¨Alright, alright! I'm up already.¨ He cried out as he sat up and placed his feet upon the floor. As he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he froze as he realized that it was still pitch black in his room. Whenever he had slept through his alarm in the past Judy had always turned on the lights before dousing him with cold water. He snatched up his clock, which read 12:03 a.m. . He immediately looked up and saw a figure in the room. The strange mammal was definitely too tall to be Judy. The clock drops from his paws, hitting the ground with a crash as it shattered. The vulpine lunged for his tranquilizer gun that was on his belt that he had tossed on the table that was located on the other side of the room.

 **Judy**

She woke up with a start as she heard a shout coming from the other side of the wall. She was about to shrug it off and go back to sleep but a chill ran down her spine as she realized the shout had not come from the apartment in which the two noisy neighbors inhabited, but instead it had originated from the one that Nick was in. She hopped out of bed and snatched up the tranquilizer gun and her police issue flashlight. She slowly opened her door, peering out cautiously before entering the hallway. She froze and her eyes widened as her fears were confirmed as she saw the door to Nick´s apartment was wide open. She heard a crash followed by a thud jolting her into action. She burst into the room, gun raised and ready to shoot shoot the intruder, but the two.

 **Nick**

He had managed to grab the gun and pull it free from the belt when the lights flicked on, blinding him. He instinctively aimed the gun where he remembered the intruder was standing. The faint hiss of steel could be heard coming from the intruder. He pulled the trigger, launching the dart. The world seemed to go in slow motion, like in one of those cheesy action movies, as the dart flew across the room. Nick noticed for the first time the huge knife in the intruder´s paw. The intruder deflected the dart withe the blade of the knife it was holding as a soft thunk was heard from Judy´s gun as she too had fired at the intruder spun inmammuably fast and managed to deflect the second dart as well. She dropped her gun as the intruder ran towards her. She swung her flashlight like a bat, hitting the intruder´s paw that was holding the knife, causing the cloaked mammal to drop the knife. The stranger shoved Judy aside as he ran out the door only to have Nick jump on him knocking him to the floor. The strange mammal rolled while shedding its cloak leaving Nick tangled up in the cloth while the stranger made his escape.

* * *

I was planing on ending this chapter with the the police coming over and filling a report on the break in. But I could not get it to flow nice or how to word the thoughts and ideas that I had about that part. I tried to write it 13 times! But none of them where able to meet my standards or seemed to work and flow nice. I will try to get up **a** new chapter every week, but no promises. If you are curious about what the knife looks like, google `saxe knife ridge runner´ and then hit images It should be the first one to pop up. Here is the link to the site where you can find the knife:

Ridge-Runner-Ambassador-Bowie-with-Sheath-21853

Any way till my insanity returns,

Desire on and Desire out.


	3. I Know You

I would like to start off by saying that I do have more of this chapter written, but I had promised I would upload and publish an update to this story once a week, so I published what I had time to type up. I have more written down in my notebook, but I don't have the time at the moment to type up more so, I cut it off at the point I did because it seamed like a good spot to. I hope you enjoy. I should have the rest of this chapter up by Wednesday. Also, at the time of this posting this story has 409 views but not a single review. I would really like some reviews. Tell what you would like to see in this story. I am looking for a name for a cafe that Nick and Judy will frequent in this fanficion you can P.M. me with the suggestion or review. You can also can give background information about the cafe, such as menu items, their favorite place to sit, the names and types of animals of the animals working there, how the place is decorated, etc. ... . I absolutely cannot come up with one and I would really appreciate the help. Thanks. I am changing the timeline of this story for I realized that since Judy started at the ZPD on April 20, 2014 and if the academy takes 9 months, Judy most likely started the academy in June and thus nick would start about in June of 2016 and would start at the ZPD on April 18. Yeah that means I am about 24 week off. I was planning on keeping this story inline with the current month so in real life, so Chapters one and two will be combined and placed as chapter two. The new chapter one will be very long as I have 22 weeks to fit in it. I will work on either the new chapter one or chapter four depending on which I get in the mood to write. I will not be combining chapter 1 & 2 until I have the new chapter one written and typed. Sorry about the long author note. I know you probably just want to read the chapter so I will end the note hear. Enjoy.

* * *

The grey bunny helped me get untangled from the black cloak. ¨Nick, should I call it in or will you?¨.

¨Carrots, you do know that if we do, we will most likely not be able to participate in the investigation.¨ She frowned, so I continued pressing my advantage. ¨Surely you're dying to find out who this mammal is?

¨Of course I am, Nick, but if we go through the proper channels we will have access to a lot more resources. Also we will be able to officially work on it during our work hours instead of trying to fit it in after work.¨

¨But Carrots, You know that we will most likely not be assigned to the case since we were the victims, which means it would be a conflict of interest, thus it would be given to some other officers.¨ I could tell by the slight smile on her face that she was impressed that I had remembered that. She had found a clean evidence bag, opened it. In her other paw she had a pawkerchief. She then proceeded to pick up the knife that the intruder had dropped with the pawkerchief in order not to destroy and biological evidence that was on the knife that crime lab may be able to find. She was about to put into the bag when I noticed that something about the knife looked strangely familiar … . She glanced up, raised an eyebrow and flashed a sly grin at me. ¨You look like you've seen a ghost,¨ she teased.

I gulped nervously. ¨I've seen that knife before and I know of only one mammal that it could belong to.¨

¨And by any chance do you happen to know that mammal´s name?¨

I felt some of normal charm start to return as I replied, ¨Of course I do, I told you I know everybody. I walked over to the cloak, knelt down, untangled it, then searched the inside pockets since I discovered there were not outside pockets. The only thing that was in the pockets was a small cream colored envelope. It was the type of envelope that would not look out of place in a extremely wealthy mammal´s home. The envelope was sealed shut with a blop of read wax that was stamped with a image. The image was of a shield with two crossed swords behind it. One of the blades was curved while the other was straight. My heart filled with dread as my suspicions on who the mystery mammal was. I may have told Judy that I know exactly who the mystery mammal was just by getting a good look at the knife, but I was secretly hoping I was dead wrong. The was a single word written on the envelope underneath the fancy red wax seal. That word was Nick. I held my breath and with shaking paws I broke the seal and started to open it. By this time Judy and become curious about what I was doing wo quietly and had come up behind me. Since I was still kneeling by the cloak she could easily read over my shoulder. The word that were printed on the paper were short simple, and to the point, with each and every one of the words written on that page resounding deep within me.

Judy

I finished sealing the evidence bag and placed it onto the table in the room. I looked over at Nick to see him pull an envelope out of a pocket on the cloak. I grabbed another evidence bag and headed over to him to give it to him. I glanced at the envelope as I approached, the only word written on it seemed to pop out at me. I watched as he opened the envelope with shaking paws. At this point , I was really getting concerned. First an intruder breaks into his room, then the sight of the knife really started to rattle him, and now this, this envelope had left my best friend looking like death warmed over. I read the content of the letter over his shoulder hoping to find some answers. The only reason I could actually read it over his shoulder was because he was still kneeling on the floor next to the cloak.

[Contents of the letter]

Nick,

There are nine berry places on a single lane waiting for you at 9:00 pm.

Don't forget to bring a carrot.

Also I am calling collect collect on what happened three years ago at Banyon Street.

Mr X

P.S. I hear you can get quite a bargain on blueberries there.

The were no answers to be found in the letter. I was left with even more questions than before. ¨What does this mean?¨ I asked, gesturing toward the letter.

¨Well Hopps, it means that tonight will not be boring.¨ My ears perked up at this. He points to the first line with his paw, ¨He wants me to meet him at Berry Lane, at 9:00 pm.¨ He points to the next line. ¨He wants you to come along. As for the last line, I should start by saying that you should be careful on who saves your life, Carrots, because some mammals still believe in life debts, and he has decided to cash one in.¨ I frowned as I tried to digest this. ¨What about the line after the signature?¨

¨Oh, that line. Well, that is basically saying where to meet him or a contact of his, while still being discreet in cas this note had fallen into the wrong paws.¨

¨I suppose you wouldn't be willing to elaborate on how exactly you owe this mammal a life debt, would you?¨ He gave me a slight smile and shook his head. I could plainly see the pain that he tried to disguise from the memories of the event he would not share as they ran through his head. I tried a different tact. ¨So, could you at least tell me more about this mammal?¨

Nick

Sighing, I padded over to my bed and sprawled across the top in exhaustion and resignation she layed down next to me. ¨I would tell you his name but he is very private about who he tells his name to, so I don´t want to break the trust he has in me by telling you his name. Mr. X is what he goes by when he doesn't want his real name to be known. He is a fox like me but unlike me, he has silver* fur. Also, as far as I know, does not always do things legally. Though he has never been convicted of anything." I quickly added. "There is never been any evidence to connect him to the crimes. Not to mention that he is very good at what he does, and he rarely ever fails. And let me tell you, he sets very high standards for himself and he probably considers what happened earlier a failure despite the fact that he accomplished what he set out to do. He is also very big on honor. If he says he will do something then he will do it. He is slow to trust others but once you have earned his trust he will be your biggest allie. Break that trust and he will be your worst nightmare. All in all, he is one mammal that you don't mess with.

"What are you planning to do about him wanting to meet."

"I'm not sure I have much of a choice, Carrots, I have to go and at least hear him out."

"You should go back to bed and get some sleep." She rose and grabbed the broom from the corner of the room and then proceeded to sweep up the remains of my alarm clock, threw it in the trash, and returned the broom to the corner where it belonged.

"Goodnight Nick."

"Night," I replied as she was leaving my apartment. SHe turned off the lights before she shut the door behind her.

Judy

As I shut the door behind me I could see Nick already starting to fall back asleep. As I walked to my door, I couldn't stop wondering why this Mr. X wanted me to come along, even though I would have come along any way to keep Nick out of trouble. Yawning I resolved to think about it in the morning.

~+{}+~

It was almost ten o'clock when I got up. I quickly slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and my pink plaid shirt, and headed to the shower that was down the hall. I took a quick shower, toweled myself dry, brushed my fur and redressed for the day. I headed over to Nick's apartment where I proceeded to let myself in. I flicked on the lights and opened the window shade. I walked over to the bed where the red vulpine was sleeping peacefully, soon to be formally peacefully sleeping. I shook the fox.

"I don't want to get up." he moaned he stuck his muzzle under the pillow trying to hide from the bright light.

I poked his blamed covered stomach. "You can't have breakfast, unless you get up." With a big hurt and a chorus of groans and moans he slowly got up "I'm going out to catch some breakfast for both of us, so by the time I get back you had better be ready for today." I left before he could answer.

Nick

I got up and found a clean pawiian shirt and khaki pants. I headed down the hall to the communal showers in the apartment complex. I took a quick shower, toweled dry, brushed my fur until it was nice and smooth. After getting dressed I padded back to my apartment to wait for Judy to return. I grabbed a pair of bowls and spoons from the cupboard. I also grabbed a pair of water bottles from the mini fridge in my room. I didn't end up having to wait very long for her to return. She had bought herself a carrot based cereal. She handed me a box of Lucky Chomps for me. We both poured our cereals into the bowl I had set out and chowed down. Since it was my turn to do the dishes, I took them to the complex's communal kitchen and washed and dryed them. I stopped at my apartment briefly to drop put them away. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I was planning on going to the Z.P.D. to find out more information on this Mr. X, so that I will not be going into tonight as prepared as possible and …" she trailed off uncertainly, her ears drooped, as she caught sight of my expression.

"As I said last night, he has never been convicted of a crime, nor is there any evidence linking him to a crime, thus there is very little about him on file. Besides, I have already looked at his file and there is nothing on there that I have not already told you."

"Oh. Then what do you think we should do?"

"I was planning on a nice walk in the park. Care to join me Carrots?"

"I'd love too."

~+{}+~

The park was fairly quiet for a late saturday morning, but it was by no means deserted. The were still a good number of families by the playgrounds. The playgrounds themselves were actually many different playgrounds of all different sizes, complexly interlocked so that children of all sizes and shapes could not ouly play on it but play with all different kinds of children. There were benches along the outside edges of the playground for the parents to sit on while they were keeping an eye on their kits. There were many more benches placed periodically throughout the rest of the entire park upon which you could find a young or an older couple. The park had a small stream running through it giving the park some really stunning picnic spots and scenic trails winding throughout the entire park. The park had thousands of trees of all different kinds. The park was a popular place for mammals to go jogging. The bunny and fox strolled leisurely down one of the more quiet scenic paths , taking in the sights in a companionable silence. The bunny's ears were straight up as she looked around her in wonder. The path they were on had dense shrubbery and trees on either side of it making it very private. Not to mention, it was often a hot spot for young couples, and teens to go have some fun. Though Judy wouldn't know that little tidbit of information. Only an occasional jogger passed by. I leaned down to the bunny and whispered into one of her ears, "did you know that an otter has been following us since we left the Grande Pangolin Apartments?" Her ears dropped as she stopped and stared at me in surprise. A smile spread across my muzzle "you didn't know, did you?" I continued walking forcing her to scramble to catch up to me. "Oh this is too good. I can see the future headlines now." I waved my paws in front of me for emphasis. "Zootopia's hero cop was jumped. All because she couldn't be bothered to pay attention to her surroundings," I told her as we went around a sharp turn in the path.

Judy

Immediately after turning the corner I was grabbed. My attacker covering my muzzle with one of their paws, and dragged me into one of the bushes on the end of the edge of the path.

* * *

*I used Wikipedia as my source of information about silver foxes. Also I am looking for a name for the otter. I am really bad at coming up with names. You can P.M. with your suggestion. If your name is chosen, then I will notify you via P.M. and will give you credit for it in the next chapter, which is the one that the otter will be named. I would like to say that I could probable type a lot faster If I were not listening to German music. I often find my self accidentally typing it out in German. Until my insanity returns;

Erised on and Erised out.


	4. I Know You (2)

I will be working on the cover art for the story for the rest of the week. I usually use a picture off the internet as the cover art for one of my stories until the story reaches 500 view. If it reaches 500, then I draw a cover art for it. If it doesn't then the internet picture stays. I had this done on Monday but my internet went out on Sunday night and was jest restored about 20 minutes ago. I managed to type this up on word so I was ready to post it as fast as possible once my internet was back up. Once I finish the cover art I will be working on the new chapter one, which if all goes to plan, should be up in a week or two. I hope you enjoy.

Translation can be found at the bottom. (You will understand later.)

* * *

" Shh, I want to catch the otter by surprise," my attacker breathed into my ear. My attacker smelled and sounded like Nick, so I assumed it must be Nick. I nodded my understanding and the red furred paw was removed from my muzzle. I sneaked a quick look behind me to confirm that it was actually was Nick.

Felix Meerotter

Felix Meerotter was a 32 year old sea otter. He had a wife and two children, a daughter and a son. I was bored. I had been following the fox and bunny for over four hours as they had strolled lazily threw the park. Nothing, absolutely nothing, had happened. The most exciting thing that had happened was when they had stopped by a vendor in the park and bought lunch. I wasn't really sure why exactly my employer wanted me follow them and to make sure they were safe. After all they were cops and if some mammal or mammals attacked them and they, two trained police officers, could not handle it, what could he, a small untrained mammal do? Besides, judging by what was said about them on the news, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. I saw them round the bend in the path and go out of my sigh. I rounded the bend not long after them. My eyes widened in surprise as I could no longer see them ahead of me on the path. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red blur flying out from the bushes heading straight for me a split second before it slammed into me, taking me face down to the ground. The mammal on top of me dug its claws into my back and growled into my ear, "why are you following us?"

Of all the things I had expected to say, if the attacker spoke to me at all, this was not one of them. I had expected something more along the lines of, don't move or give me your money or something along those lines. "Ich wurde beauftragt, ein Auge auf die beiden zu Haber." I stammered into the ground. A grey furred bunny walked out of the bushes.

"Who," the mammal on top of me growled.

I realized that it must be the fox that was on top of me. "Herr Groß." I stammered in fear as the fox was dug his claws deeper into my back.

"Why," was growled into my ear.

"Er wollte sicher stellen, dass Sie waren sicher, nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war."

"Tell him that we appreciate the gesture, but we can take care of ourselves. Got it?"

I some how managed to nod despite my face being pressed against the ground by the fox that was on me.

"Now leave," the fox said forcefully as he hauled me up to my feet and shoved me back the way we had come from.

Judy

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him? After all he was just doing what he was told to."

"Harsh? No, I was not too harsh on him. As far as we know knew, he could have been following us and intending harm on us. Besides, if I had warmed up to him, any mammal who was following us undetected could have seen that as a way to get close to us."

"In other words, in order to warm up to the otter you would have had to let him see that he had gotten to you in a way."

"Exactly Carrots. Never let them see that they get to you."

~+{}+~

* * *

Here are the German sentences and their translations. _Ich war ein Auge auf die beiden von Ihnen bestellt._ I was ordered to keep an eye on the two of you. _Herr Groß_. Mr Big. _Er wollte sicherstellen, dass Sie waren sicher nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert._ He wanted to make sure that you were safe after what happened last night.

I figured that since Gazelle was a Spanish singer, then I could have a German Otter, despite the fact that the only reference to real world countries that I could find was that Gazelle was a Spanish singer. Also Gazelle was the only one that I could find actually wearing shoes, so … yeah, try to figure that out. I apologize if I got some of the German line incorrect. If you are fluent in German and notice a mistake feel free to point it out so I can fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up about a new chapter being uploaded. I just wanted to warn you that I might not get a chapter up this week or next week. My father has been in extremely poor heath lately. I got a call from the care facility he is at. They told me that he has about five or so days left to live. On top of this my depression and PTSD has been flaring up lately. One of the few things that have been keeping me going is Nick & Judy. Specifically those fanficions that I have been reading currently have been following have uploaded new chapter. Also the youtube Zootopia Comic. Anyway, till I'm sane again.

Erised


	6. Chapter 6 NOT A New Chapter

"It seemed to me, that when we started to abandoned the dead we became more like the killers by caring not for them that were slaughtered we made it possible for our hearts to care little for the living."

My father passed away early this morning, so I will most likely post a chapter next week as well due to all the funeral arrangements and settling the estate. Thought I would let you know, so that you will not be expecting a chapter this week.

"It was the beating of wings, lots of them. The sky went briefly dark because of the wood pigeons flew to the clearing to land on all around it and in every tree. And every tree branch was loaded with as many of the birds as it could take. They settled and fluttered their wings one last time before they folded them. They stared at the pile of dead. I turned to face it to see what they did. On the opposite side from me, a great shape took form. One that was as big as the tall tree behind it. It was a being in a robe, its face was hidden under the folds of a hood. At first the robe was tinted black as it always was in the statues. Then it changed color turning into brown, orange, white, blue, chestnut yellow, and every other color that might possibly exist. "You need not try to bury them, my finest priestess, I will do so," he told me. The god I was taught to call black, reached out his hands, gloved in ever changing colors, holding them over the murdered slaves, the guards, and the viper. Suddenly green tendrils sprouted from the Earth, twining around limbs and bodies, so many agile snakes. As they moved they grew, turned thicker and pulling out leaves. Buds formed and sprouted until the bodies were covered by a ride of flowers of every shade in the god's robe. They continued to grow solid and fat as the mound beneath them shrank and collapsed. By the time they had stopped, the ground with the dead was sunk in. It is as if the remains had been placed there decades ago and only flowers remained. A glance back at my companions. They were on their knees, their heads bent. I wondered if I had to do the same. Surly if they had felt the need to bow, the god had expected it of me. He raised a hand and pushed his hood back from his face. I say he, but it could have well been a she. He didn't correct me, so I continued to think of him as I had always had done. I can't remember his face, though I do remember his words. "They are safe in my realm. They shall have a rest and another chance. Continue your work _, you are a good servant to me and a good friend to my messengers." … he was gone just like that. The pigeons leaped in the air an explosion of powerful wings a feathered clapped thunder that made us all duck. We dared not let our feelings overwhelm us for too long, we still had a hunt."

If you can figure out where those two quotes are from, please tell me via PM or review. I am quite curious to see how many people have read this book. If some people figure it out before Halloween, I will give you all a chapter update on Halloween.

~Erised


End file.
